alien wings
by winglessangelsstillfly
Summary: The flock are on there way to a "top secret" military base to explain what happened in Germany. of course there not happy about this. but what happens when you mix a little max and a little bit of military secrecy you get a BIG load of trouble.. FAX
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone I'm wingelessangelsstillfly **

**This is my first fanfiction so please don't kill me…**

**Anyway it's a cross over between stargate SG-1 and Maximum ride. I'm gonna have my own OCs cause I can and I'm gonna have a few unexpected surprises. If you like it please let me know if you don't please tell me why so without further a due here is my story.**

**Oh and here are the ages of the flock…**

**Max, Fang, Iggy and Alex (or X) A/N: she is my oc and is Max's Twin. : 15**

**Nudge: 12**

**Gazzy: 9**

**Angel: 7**

**By the way this happens after stwaoes but I'm making it that Ari doesn't die and that he is now living with Dr. M. and Ella.**

**Okay Max and the Flock are taken by the government and sent to a top-secret military base in Colorado Springs. Max and the Flock are not happy about this arrangement but soon find out there is another meaning to "top-secret".**

**Oh and I don't own Max Ride or stargate Sg-1=( but I do own Alex =)**

**Anyway without further, further a due here is the story…**

MAXS POV.

I, the great Maximum Ride, am pissed beyond words of comprehension. Now I bet you wondering why I am pissed. Well after our little "affair", as the US government man/ person thingy put it, in Germany we were sent back to my mum and half sister. Ari, whose expiration date had no effect on him, was now staying with them while me and my merry mutants are going somewhere to explain what the hell happened. Of course, none of us are happy about this. (**A/N by the tfw and max never happened but they met Alex at Germany in an isolation tank. Explains as it goes)** right now we were in a back of an army truck thingy with a bunch of military personal and some guy called Maybourne. (**A/N is that how you spell it?) ** I already don't like him. I don't know why but he just…I don't know… he kinda feels like a white coat. Don't ask me why but he just feels like he will do whatever it takes to get what he wants and won't care if he hurts anyone doing so.

Anyway the flock was sitting randomly next to me doing the assorted things. Nudge was listening to the ipod Jeb had given her. Even though we may have not forgiven him we are all on somewhat peaceful terms. Her mouth was shut for a change. Angel was petting Total who had sprouted his own wings. The seven year old was preoccupied by her own thoughts and was humming to herself. Gazzy and Iggy were talking to one of the sergeants about weaponry and explosives. No real surprise there. Alex was in deep thought and was staring at that guy maybourn's shoes. Alex and I had just realised we were twins. Well Jeb told but it was no real surprise. Our wings were like the same but opposite, but her hair was deep brown and mines light with sunstreeks. The best thing about Alex is that she is so loyal. That and she could kill you in three hundred different ways with her bare hands. She's the assassin-avian hybrid the School made. More on that later. Fang was next to me. Holding my hand. Okay just so you know me and Fang are going out. We have been for over a year. So deal with it. Anyway we were on our way to a "top secret" military base. So how long do you think it will take for them to realise how annoying we can real be…


	2. chapter 2 CHOC CHIP COOKIES!

**I'mmm back……(enter sinister music here)……**

**I would like to thank all my readers who like my story and haven't sent madmen after me…o.O**

**Anyway on with the story. **

**Oh and I don't own Max ride or SG-1 (crys)**

**Alex: but you do own me and the random army personal so stop crying and get on with it.**

**Me: 'glares and starts writing story'**

**MPOV**

"Maxxx I'm hungry"okay if you guess who said that you will get one of my mums cookies. Drum roll please… if you guessed Nudge you get a cookie. I looked down at her and bit my lip.

" Sorry sweetie, I don't have anything. I hadn't expected the trip to be this long. Can you hang on a little while? We'll get some food while we're there." I said feeling bad. Sure we still had the occasional flyboy/ M-geeks pestering us but apart from that everything was fine. We did Internet schooling (except Nudge who had to write down the answers and have Ari type it up for her) and we were happy. But the kids have gotten used to having a full belly and a warm bed at night. I had to. But they could deal with another hour or to before the try to eat Total or anything unnatural found in Gazzy's pocket. But I was saved from having to go that far! Alex magically pulled out fresh baked **CHOC-CHIP COOKIES** from her bag**. **Everyone stared at her as she pulled out 7 more bags. One for each of us including Total. She grinned (something done very rarely.) and said " mum thought we'd get hungry so she gave me these just in case. Ari also said to tell you that you owe him ten for him covering you and Fangs buts last Tuesday." She wiggled her eyebrows as she said the last bit, giving off the impression that something happened when it didn't. Simply we went to the movies but didn't tell anyone because we wanted to be alone. I, being the best sister in the whole world, bribed Ari into keeping our were abouts "safe". Of course the flock knew that we had gone to the movies but mum and Jeb still don't. The army guys were looking at us as if we had sprouted another head or something. I stiffened a laugh at their face and began to eat my mouth watering, wonderful, delicious choc chip heaven made cookies. Maybe it wasn't going to be bad after all. Narh that must be the _Max on a cookie high_ talking or was it the_ Max intoxicated by being next to Fang_ talking? All well as long as none of them turn out to be white coats and try to kill us nothing too bad can happen. Right?

It was another 2 and a half hours before we reached the army base. Honestly, it would have taken the flock and I less then 2 hours to get there, not including stops. I asked a few questions to a L.T Johnson. He said that we would go through some clearances and then head down to the infirmary, "not to be experimented on" but to have a check up to see if there maybe anything that may cause harm to others. After the infirmary thing we would go to the briefing room and have the meeting with General Hammond (**A/N is that how you spell it? Soz I can't spell…)** and these other people from Germany and Russia. There was also going to be the one of the teams from the base there. I don't know about you but these army guys are either used to weird things happening on a daily bases or are so well trained that they don't even try to question us. I couldn't decide which was which. Anyway we got to the main entrance of the base and we were told to hand over any weapons or explosives. The flock and I looked at each other.

" Do you mean _all_ weapons and explosives?" Gazzy asked. Him, Iggy and Alex all looked at one another. I knew for one that Iggy and Gazzy had more then enough bombs to blow the base up. But god knows were they hid them. Alex would have many weapons on her, even though you would have to try hard to find them. The rest of us had pocket knifes.

" Um well yes. We may have to take them off you for all of our safety but you will get them back at the end of the meeting." One of the solders said surprised. I looked over to Angel and thought._ " Up link the flock please."_ Angel nodded and suddenly the whole flock minds were together. Angel has a new talent( if that was even possible) she could now link up peoples minds so they could all talk/ think at once to one another.

"_What's up Max?" _ Fang thought.

" _Okay guys give up one or two but keep the rest. Also keep look out, memorise roots and the usual. Eyes open and be on guard."_ I thought to everyone. They nodded and Angel terminated the link. Gazzy and Iggy surrendered three bombs each and Alex handed over two 9ml hand guns (I have no idea where she kept all her weapons.) and a knife the size of my arm, which she was keeping on her back. How she kept it there without clipping her wings I will never know. The soldiers looked at the knife and then back at Alex. X just shrugged and rolled back on her heals. She sent me a brief smile before her face went blank. X can be less emotional then Fang sometimes, even though Fang showed more emotion now a days. I know shock! Horror!

Anyway we followed the soldiers to a lift. All of the flock froze. Okay lets recap. 8 avian hybrids+ small closed space+ going down a lot of levels. Put it all together and what do you get? Well if you're up to date with the _TAILS OF MAXIMUM RIDE AND HER BAND OF MERRY MUNANTS + THEIR TALKING FLYING DOG! _ Then you understand what I'm saying. If you're not then why the bloody hell are you reading fanfiction of a book you have never picked up!!?? Anyways… the flock and I reluctantly went into the lift and spent 10 minutes in hell. When the lift stopped everyone raced out. We got a few strange looks from others but we didn't care. We are part bird people! We do not like small in closed places. X looked like she wanted to blow a hole through the roof of this place and fly away. I knew how she felt. We were led to a room that said INFRIMARY. All no. Do we have to?

**Okay guys tell me what you think of this so far. A special thanks to ****jamtd. Yes I think I shall have your idea somewhere soon. Anyway please review. If you do I will send you three of Max's mums cookies to you.**

**Jamtd you have three coming your way as soon.**

**Anyway bye!**

**Wingless… **


	3. AN

**Hello, hello, hello. How is all my faithful readers today/night? Now I know A/N notes are annoying but please hear me out.**

**So far I have only have 1 person reviewing this story. And even though I love you for reviewing Jamtd I would really like some more reviews. By the way I may not write or update every other day anymore. I have GATs and hw to fin and I have deal with an ear infection. Jamtd I am really, really, really sorry but bare with me please I will try to update VERY soon. G2G.**

**Cya **

**Wingless.**


	4. real longggg chapter 3

**Okay, okay I know the A/N was wrong but it is true if u do like it please tell me and I was only saying that the hw bees have been after me for the last few days but now with that cleared up I now give you Alien Wings the real chapter three… 11 pages on word so don't bitch to me that I'm not writing enough. **

**O'Neill's POV (hehe lets see what going on in Jacks head…)**

" Okay. Tell me again. What are we doing?" I asked Daniel and Sam. _Again._ Okay I may be the head of SG-1. And I may go to other worlds and take on Goa'uld system lords but for godsakes! I haven't lost my mind that much that I'm going to believe that Maybourne is now bringing 7 kids with "wings" and their dog; just because one of the kids has a blog that says that they have them.

" Sir. This is very possible and with what happened at NY and Disneyworld and at the football game in Dallas. You have to admit they are properly the real deal. And from what I've heard they are actually got James Patterson to write about it all. Their names are Maximum Ride, Fang, Alex Sin, Iggy, Gasman also know as Gazzy, Angel and their dogs name is Total. Were meeting them because. 1 the Germans want to know what happened a year ago at the Itex lab that had apparently been shut down due to ill practices. 2 The Russians want in cause the want to see the kids for themselves, and 3 the pentagon wants in cause it they are children and they want to know what happened." Sam said in all but one breath. God that girl can talk. A lot. But I like it like that. No bad Jack. You're not aloud to cause of blab la bla. I don't care. I have liked her for a long time and I knew she only say me as a friend. Sigh. Things only get harder and harder. We continued walking to the briefing room.

" That doesn't explain why we have to go," I said waving my hands. Quirky hand jesters are my specialty. Daniel pinched the bridge of his nose and looked annoyed. What can I say? It's a talent. That will more than likely get me killed someday. All well we will cross that bridge when we come to it.

" Look Jack. These kids have had a hard time. They have been on they run for a long time just cut them some slack okay. We're going so Maybourne doesn't get his hands on them. Were going to offer protection so the can be reasonability safe. General Hammond told us to come cause we have the most experience with things that aren't exactly normal." Daniel said. Okay Daniel may be my friend but I hate it, hate it when they gang up on me like this. It is so much easier when Teal'c was here. He usually chooses my side. Not to sound like a bad friend, he a good mate, but he usually does choose my side. Speaking of Teal'c…" where's Teal'c?"

" I am here O'Neill." Teal'c said from my side. He did his little head bow thingy then continued. " I am sorry to keep you all waiting but I found the novel of your planets so called fairy tales amusing." He smiled at he last and was looking at Daniel. Daniel smiled of course though I didn't understand why he had given Teal'c a book on fairy tales. I would have given him on fishing or sports. I shook my head. No point of asking him why, my head might explode from a massive head over load of why Daniel has _fairy tales_ lying around.

"Come on lets go to this damn briefing." I grumbled. Teal'c raised one of his eyebrows and tilted his head a little, like he does when he is confused.

"I do not understand O'Neil." Ha I was right. " We have seen Goa'uld human hybrids before and now we are about to see avian hybrids. Are you not excited?"

" No." I replied with a sulking look on my face. But damn it someone stole my coffee and now I have to see Harry Maybourne. If I had to choose between a Goa'uld infested enemy or Harry Maybourne I would choose the Goa'uld. Manly because I can kill it later. I'm not aloud to kill Maybourne. With him being on the Pentagon and stuff but damn I would mind it.

Sam must have picked up on my mood cause she turned to Teal'c and said. " Hey Teal'c? Could you please take Jack to the mesh hall so he can get some coffee he either miss out on some this morning or he is PMSing." I glared at her but she looked like she was going laugh so I turned and left with Teal'c to go and get some damn coffee.

**Okay that Jacks POV. And he's a little cranky**

**Jack: oh just a little?**

**Me: Go away I'm busy here.**

**Jack: (pokes tongue out and leaves to get coffee and to find some sports mags so Teal'c does not start looking under bridges for trolls.) **

**Teal'c: why does the wolf not simply eat little red riding hood when he had the chance? Wouldn't that be more practical?**

**Me: right you might want to get Daniel to explain to you that I have things to do…**

**Teal'c: very well good bye (bows head and goes in search of Daniel to ask why the big bad wolf was impractical) **

**Me: o.O okay… I'm going to give you a two in one. Maybe even three in one. Okay enjoy.**

**MPOV.**

As it turns out we didn't need to after all. The Dr there was Janet Fraiser. Dr Fraiser was mums friend from high school. She has an adopted daughter Cassie who is 16 and Dr Fraiser is also in the military. Being so I hadn't expected to see her in a top-secret base! Anyway when we entered the infirmary Dr Fraiser was there. She seemed just as surprised to see us as we were her. Anyway we explained why we were here she agreed not to do the check up thing as long as we were on our best behavior. We agreed. It was easy to see why mum and Dr Fraiser are friends. Dr Fraiser was kind, sweet, motherly and most of all she didn't give a damn that we had wings. She thought they were cool and after explaining and having our wings examined by her she had agreed to keep it a secret. Even though she may lose her job over it. Her and mum were working to see if there was anyway to help Ari and his wolfyness that and our expiration dates. Anyway we were walking in formation next to Dr Fraiser. We were chatting away telling her about what as happened these last few weeks and how we all were. Dr Fraiser didn't seem to notice that we were all on edge though. None of us are very happy. As you could guess but we have to put up with it. I sincerely hope none of them try to get us as weapons. Alex would kill them all if the tried to do that. Okay I should probably tell you about Alex so you all don't look at the screen like idiots… maybe I should just get Alex to tell you her story. Yeah lets get her to tell you it. It might be for the best.

**Bonus chapter!!!!**

**Alex POV.**

Okay so Max has asked me to tell meyou a little bit about me before we continue. I don't know where to start. Maybe I should start at the beginning.

Okay my name is Alex Sin. I'm 5ft7 with dark brown hair and brown eyes. My skin has a natural tan to it and my wings are kinda like Max's, like she said but not quite. You see my wings are dark brown with a small patch of white near and black on them but that's on the top. Underneath them is dark brown then white. So in some way max was right. So anyway… um well the School made different types of mutants as you know. But they also made them for different purposes. Take the flock(excluding me) for example. Max is meant to save the world with them. Me on the other hand am made to kill and protect the flock at all cost. Back when I was at the School I was the lead assassin. I had my team of Seven Deadly Sins with me. Hence my last name. Anyway I was the leader. Though I was not a sin myself. Now you're probably thinking what the hell. Just let me explain. The School made the Seven Deadly Sins, but with a few modifications. Simple as this;

Jimmy who was given Wrath could control his anger… that was until he let it go if he let it go you run like all hell.

Jarred was given gluttony. But it's not the gluttony where he eats and drinks a lot. They made it so he has to kill a lot to satisfy his Bloodlust. So really he was given bloodlust not gluttony. Poor kid.

Tinker bell, who got her name cause she was so small and has blond hair was greed. She could just look at you and you would kill your fellow teammates cause they had some thing you didn't. she also liked getting what she wanted.

Next up is Zee. Zee was sloth. But they made it the opposite. The poor guy could never calm down. He was sweet but you never, ever gave him coffee other wise he would be jumping off the walls. He was our hacker. Hmm I wonder who could break into a computer faster? Zee or Nudge?

Rose was lust. No real need to really explain that. Simple as this, she look at you would do _anything_ for her. I was no exception. If it weren't for the fact I was the leader and that I could kick her ass from her to next Tuesday I would have done anything she said. Scary kinda reminds me of Angel. But don't tell either I said that.

Ivy was envy. Simply she could make you envy her so much that you would just kill yourself. Simple.

Last off is Timmy. He was pride. And he was a pain in the ass. But I cared for him and he died due to expiration date had come. It was really sad. He was a good kid and we were ten when it happened. I hope he is happy now.

Anyway enough of the weep fest. They were my team. We were made to take down certain places, people, experiments that had gone wack. You know that type of stuff. So when we heard the Grate Maximum Ride was close we decided that it was time to take back what was ours. We helped save Max, Nudge, Angel and Ari(broke Jebs jaw cause he is sooo annoying at times.) I took down Omega after Max had freed me from my tank. Yeah, yeah I got caught. Deal with it. So anyway me and the Sins help free all the clones and the others. I went with Max to help protect her and the flock.(though I had to make at least three different oaths in five different languages to show them that I wasn't going to kill them or anything. Though once Jeb told us that Max and I were twins they listened to me) so after I decided to go with Max, Rose, Tinker Bell and Zee deiced to find all the mutants that were still alive and take them to a safe place in Australia. Can't remember where but it's safe. Jimmy, Ivy and Jarred all went to destroy the other Schools and Itex plants around the world. For what I last heard of them Jimmy and ivy got together, there were 5 less plants that experiment on children left on Earth and Rose was having Zee's baby. Okay don't go all eww and that stuff they are 16 and I'm very happy for them. Okay I know they are a year older then but I was their leader anyway.

Hmm is there really anything else to say… all yeah why Max said that I would kill anyone who wanted us as a weapon. Well it's simple really, spend most of your life being made to kill people makes you hate anyone who would force that on a person and if someone tried to do that to my flock they would be skinned alive.** Hmm with that said I think I will hand it back to Max. Max? Maxxxx? **

**(begins looking around for Max . finds her kissing Fang.)**

**Alex: "coughs" well I hate to intrude but I'm done and I think the people want to know what's going to happen next not that you are sticking you tongue down Fangs throat.**

**Max: but Alex cant you keep going on with the story. I rarely get time with Fang with the whole saving the world, looking after the flock and that kinda stuff. Can you please just give me a break. **

**Alex: no you're the Grate Maximum Ride now get on with the damn story.(glares at Max and Fang.)**

**Fang: (looks confused and give Max quick kiss on cheek before getting away from the twins.)**

**Max: Look what you did! Humph fine I get on with the story but this isn't over.**

**Alex: o.O**

**Back to Max…**

**Okay that was the bonus chapter about Alex. Alex is going to be in all of my Max Ride fanfics so I hope you like her.**

**So back where we left off..**

_**None of us are very happy. As you could guess but we have to put up with it. I sincerely hope none of them try to get us as weapons. Alex would kill them all if the tried to do that.**_

So anyway we walked for a bit before we arrived at the "dun dun dunnn" briefing room. Okay I have to admit I am a bit nervous. But I had the flock and Fang with me so I hope this does go well.

_Max try to hold you temper until I tell you. When I tell you so, you may go ahead and verbally kill them but just hear them out. _ The Voice told me. I had given a small jump when it spook but no one noticed. I looked at Angel and nodded. Suddenly the whole flock was up linked.

"okay guy lets hear them out. When we think they have gone too far with all this stuff show them how much of a smartass we can be." I told the flock. They all seemed happy with this arrangement. Dr Fraiser smiled at us and opened the door. All the people in the room stood. There was a bold guy at the head of the table who I guessed was the General. There were nine people around the table. It looks like both Germany and Russia brought two people each. The four others must be this SG-1 team. They were a weird bunch. One guy was black and had this weird tat thingy on his head. He had a kinda warrior type felling to him. Kinda of what Alex has. The guy next to him had glasses and looked like a bookworm. There was only one girl in the room. She was blonde headed and looked like someone who doesn't let anyone step on her. I immediately liked her. I could feel the flock felt the same. The last guy must have been in his mid to lat 40s and was glaring at Maybourne. I didn't know what to think of him but I could tell it will fun to see who will win a verbal contest against us. I looked at Fang and Alex, they nodded knowing what to do. The plain was easy. Angel and I would take the two seats. Iggy would secure the exits with Gazzy. Nudge and Total will take positions on opposite sides of the room, looking innocent and curious. Fang and Alex would be behind Angel and me. Now it was time to let the meeting begin.

**Okay I'm sorry to say that I will be ending the chapter there. But just so you know I am sick and I have been working on this for hours so please don't get mad at me for ending with a cliffy but I was supposed to be resting when I wrote this…**

**But anyway I was thinking of different POVs to be in the next chapter. Theres going to be drama, fun laughs, birdseeds? And maybe even a fight over pie o.O anyway please review. I'm off to rest now bye.**

**Wingelessangelsstillfly.**


	5. intros, bird seeds and a talking dog WTF

**G'day everyone and welcome back to Alien Wings. Today's story is going have lots of jam pack fun, sarcasm and…bird seeds? …. Anywho… without further ado I give you**

**ALIEN WINGS CHAPTER FOUR.**

**Me: (presses button on stereo to play James Bond theme.)**

**Stereo: (does not play James Bond but instead play Gay show tunes)**

**The flock, me and the SGC personal stare at the stereo in confusion.**

**Me: all right who's been messing with my stereo?**

**Baal magically appears and laughs evilly.**

**Everyone else: get him!!**

**Everyone: grabs pitchforks and starts chasing Baal.**

**Baal runs…..**

**Me: right on with the story…o.O… joins chase**

**Max POV.**

Angel and I sat down in the two black leather chairs. As soon as we sat everyone else did. Well talk about eerie. Dr Fraiser left but not before giving us all a smile. I couldn't help but smile back. I turned back to the table and looked at the General. It was time to get down to business.

"Good evening. I'm General Hammond. I hope you all had a safe trip up." Said the bald guy at the head of the table. We just nodded. The Germans and Russians barely even nodded. No one seemed to have cared of our arrangement of seating. If anything, it had gained us some respect from a few guards and from the team across from us.

" Well shall we introduce ourselves before we get down to business? It might make things a little easier." Hammond said. He looked at all of us as he said it. But when he made eye contact with the guy who was always glaring at Maybourne he had given him the " don't stuff this up look". The guy gave him an innocent look but he had smirked when he thought no one was looking.

" Right-e-o then. I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill." The guy-who-likes-to-glare said.

Before he could say anymore I noticed a small bowl on the table. A small bowl containing bird seeds.

" Why is there a bowl of bird seed on the table?" I asked barely able to contain my laughter. The flock all looked to where I was pointing and laughed. Alex walked up to the table and grabbed a handful of seeds.

"Wow they even gave us the good brand too Max!" she said in mock excitement. She shoved a handful of seeds in her mouth.

The flock and I were doubled over in laughter. It had brought back memories of the UB and Antarctica. **(A/N I know I said it didn't happen but it did so don't get angry or confused or anything) **That just made me laugh harder. And cause of our link up the flock had all but tears in their eyes. I some how recovered first.

" Sorry but who's ides was it to give us bird seeds? We maybe 2% bird but we eat normal food. Well maybe not Al but she likes bird seeds." I said giving my twin a mock look.

" Nah Max. These seeds taste worst then your cooking." She grumbled. Making a "bla" sound she spat the seeds out of her mouth and into the bowl. I poked my tongue out at her. Nudge was going on about what had happened with the UD and talking _really_ fast. It was quite funny actually.

By now of course, the people around the table were looking surprised and a little disgusted.

"Um that was a good question. Who put the bowl of seeds on the table? Come on own up." O'Neill said.

One of the Russian guys owned up to it and we laughed again.

" Right can we please get back to business?" Maybourne said as soon as fell silent. I noticed how all of the other personal who were around the room just glared at him. I think they found the meeting so far relaxing and fun. I also noticed that this place was called the SGC.

" Alex do you know what the SGC is?" I asked Alex. She showed no signs that she heard me but I knew she had.

" I'll do a cross-reference now if you like. But the name sounds familiar. I think we had a mis a few years back that had something to do with the Pentagon and SGC so I might find something."  Thing about Alex is, if there is a secret organization going on in the world then she more then likely knows about it. The School made it so she can obtain any info about these types of things if she wants to.

"Unfortunately I think he maybe right on that. I'm Maximum Ride but you can call me Max I'm 15 and the leader, if you have a problem with that then stick it. I can fly up to 380 miles an hour and can breathe under water. And this is my family."

_Max I told you to hold you anger. Could you at least try to listen to me? _ The Voice said_. _I just ignored it.

I looked at Angel and she smiled…well angelically.

" I'm Angel and I'm seven. I can read minds, control minds, change my appearance, breathe under water, talk to fish and I can fly like the rest of my family. Gazzy is my older real brother." Angel said in her cutest voice. I had heard her use that voice to get out of trouble so many times. Cheeky minx. She gave me an innocent smile. I looked at Iggy and Gazzy next. Gazzy nudged Iggy and Iggy began to talk.

" Um hi. I'm Iggy I'm 15. Err I'm blind, umm I can hear very well, are a pro, I like bombs, um I can feel colors and I am the only one in my family who can cook."

Gazzy looked at me and I nodded for him to go ahead.

" Well I'm the Gasman but you can call me Gazzy. I'm Angel is my real sister. Not like they rest aren't my brothers and sisters its just she is my real blood sister. I can mimic voices and I have err well the best way to put it is atomic farts." He didn't look ashamed of the fact just looked a little bored. Who wasn't?

The other (except the flock) looked surprised but let it go. But I did notice that a guard who was next to Gazzy and Iggy moved over a little.

" I'm Fang. I can turn invisible. I'm 15 and if you hurt anyone of my family I will kill you." Fang said. Well isn't he Mr. talk a lot. He glanced at Alex but she was still looking up the SGC. So up next is Nudge. I hoped to god our ears lived.

" Hi I'm Nudge. I'm like 12 and I'm like a human magnet. I can draw metal to me its sooo cool. And I can like touch something and like tell who was like last there and I can hack into any type of computer. This one time I was…" she didn't get to finish because Fang had walked over to her and covered her mouth. We all breathed an air of relief. They all looked at Alex. She had dropped out of the link and she was just staring back.

" My name is Alexandra Sin but call me Alex. I'm 15 and Max is my twin sister. I can to fly really fast and breathe under water. I can also create illusions and could easily kill you with nothing more then my own two hands. Like Fang said, mess with my family and your dead. The only difference is he will be quick. I, on the other hand will not." Alex said without looking at any of them. Her gaze was set on the wall that said SGC. The rest of us looked at the adults expectantly. The blonde looked a little uneasy but got over it and gave us a small smile.

" I'm Major Samantha Carter. But you can call me Sam. To my right is Colonel Jack O'Neill." She waved at the Colonel who was sitting next to her. "To my left is Dr. Daniel Jackson" she pointed out the bookworm with glasses. He didn't seem like a Doctor doctor. More like some other type of field.

" I'm an archeologist and languets. Not a doctor, doctor." Dr. Jackson said with a small smile. Ha! I was right.

" And next to him is Teal'c" Teal'c must be the black guy with the weird thingy on his head. Teal'c bowed his head in greetings. Okay. And just then Total just had to pipe up.

" You know I'm not like Fang. I'm not invisible!" he said buffing out his chest in mock hurt.

" Your dog talks. He talks and no one figured to mention it to the rest of us?** " **Colonel O'Neill said.

Well it looks like its gonna be a long meeting. Great. Just great.

**Okay guys I know its not long but please I need help!!**

**I'm out of ideas and I can hardly get on the computer. If you have any ideas no matter how stupid please let me know.**

**And for all those who do read my story and don't review could you please review. **

**Please review me. Bye**

**Wingelessangelsstillfly.**


	6. 1800ithinkisawagou'oldmothership!

**Daniel: hi everyone and welcome back! Um… well err wingless is a bit busy right now looking for Baal. So I'm taking over for this chapter… um oh and wingless told me to tell you that she is very grateful for the reviews and would really like some feedback. Oh and also she said she might be planning on making a vampire academy and max ride crossover. So if anyone has any ideas then give us a shout and you might get you own OC or something. Sooo here is the story.**

" _Your dog talks. He talks and no one figured to mention it to the rest of us?__** " **__Colonel O'Neill said._

_Well it looks like its gonna be a long meeting. Great. Just great._

**O'Neill's POV (hehe Jack and Total and Max all in the same room… ya gotta be mad^_^)**

I was shocked. A talking dog. I want a damn talking dog! The little girl, Angel her name was, giggled and I gave her a look. Which made her laugh more. Ok then. Stargate Command has just gotten a little stranger.

" Jack, it was in the files I gave you over a week ago. Didn't you read them?" Daniel said to me in an annoyed voice. Can't blame him really. I can't remember a time when I _did _read on of those things Daniel gave me. I just had Carter fill me in latter if it was important.

"I was getting around to it." I said meekly as usual. The "Flock" was on the edge of hysteria by the looks of it. I wish I could be anywhere _but _here. I was hungry, tired, I have to put up with_ Maybourne_ and in need of more coffee. And now I have to deal with a talking dog. Damn it I want a talking dog!

Daniel sighed and said, " the dogs name is Total" he then turned his head to the dog and said. " Were very sorry for not acknowledging you Total." Total the talking dog mocked a hurt look and turned away. Well at least I thought it was a mock look. Lets not dwell on that shell we. God only knows what would happen if I piss off the talking dog.

The kids of course were suppressing laughter at that. It was almost if- hey is it possible for one of them to be a mind reader thingy? Angel gave a slight nod in my direction. Great now I have to watch my thoughts.

I looked around at the kids, and no matter what they have been through they are still kids to me. They were spread out in some kind of mini formation. The blind guy and the kid they called Gasman-weird name- were at the exits, "Total", the talking dog, was closest to the blind guy and Nudge? Was near Gasman. Alex and Fang? Were behind Max and Angel, kinda like bodyguards or something. Not bad for a bunch of kids. Only thing was that Alex didn't look like she was paying any attention to what was happening. Now that you mention it the kid Alex looked kinda- I don't know blank. I also noticed that she was looking at the SGC thingy behind Carter. Her eyes looked glassed over and even though she looked blank she also looked like she was concentrating on something. Hmm. Maybe I should find out what.

" Hey kid. You alright?" I asked Alex, looking straight at her. Everyone jumped at my interruption. General Hammond looked a little annoyed that I interrupted him, but he was used to it now. Max was out of her chair and waving her hand in fount of her twin-I think she said- face. Alex closed her eyes and opened them. She swayed but Max steadied her.

" You ok X?" Max asked. X. Weird nickname. Alex nodded and opened her mouth to speak but the girl's body jolted, kinda like she had been hit with a ZAP and then she just collapsed in her sister's arms. Well I have to say out of all the meetings I have been to this month. This one would have to be the most interesting. And that itself was saying something.

Huh. Wonder what made her pass out like that. Maybe she the flu? Or is there something their not telling us about their friends past. It was easy to tell that she is not as used to doing things that the others might. Whatever is going on I'm gonna find it out.

What else am I supposed to do on a Monday?

**Hey wingless here. Thanks Daniel for covering me while I looked for Baal.**

**Dan: it's cool. Now it's my turn to look. ( picks up pitchfork and looks for Baal)**

**Me: I'm sorry to inform you that we have not found him. If you do see him or someone who looks like him please call the Stargate hotline on**

**1800-i-think-I-saw-a-Gua'old-mothership and let us know where.**

**For more pressing matters**

**I am very sorry for not up dating sooner. It is school hollies in Victoria and I don't have school into this Monday. So please don't get mad at me. **

**I noticed that my spelling sucks and if you want to point it out to me then feel free to.**

**I'm considering a VA and MR I don't know about the plot yet but I have some ideas. If you got some of your own I would love them. Hell I would even give you an OC if you want.**

**Sorry about it being short but I am stuck on ideas for this story. If your wondering about Alex, it will explain as it goes. **

**Okay I'm out**

**Bye**

**Wingelessangelsstillfly. **


	7. in sight to my life

**Okay im back. And I'm a tad bit annoyed. I need ideas people! And no one is reviewing. =…( I need to know wether or not you guys like it. Please review me.**

**On other news I hope your not angry at me for not writing or updating in a while. Soo here is chapter…umm ch whatever chapter were on.**

**Alex's POV. **

SGC. SGC. Now where the hell have I heard that. Hum….. now I remember. It was the last mission we had before –wince- Timmy died.

_**Flashback **__**approximately 6 and a half years ago.**_

_We were all sitting around a table with many whitecoats and Erasers around the room. I still wasn't feeling too well over the fact that they had given me all of the Sin genes, making me the SIN.__**(A/N meaning she has Wrath, Bloodlust, ect basically she has all of her teams Sins making her the sin. She's only nine here guys so giver her some credit)**__ I mean for gods sake I'm 9 and I've already kill 100 men. So don't blame if I don't feel too well. Jimmy was next to me on my right and Timmy was on my left. I don't know how I would have dealt with having the stupid gene if it weren't for my Sins. They were my family and my life. Even if they didn't have wings like me. _

"_right now." One bolding whitecoat said. He had a bear gut and a horrible look on his face. " your mission is to find this man here. " the screen behind him popped up and showed a man in his late forties. He was white with brown hair that was greying. He looked very important. He looked vaguely familiar. That's when it hit me. _

"_you want us to wack a politician with that kind of power! We wouldn't get close enough to even shake his hand!" the guy on the screen was some big shot politician. Not only that but he has a __**lot**__ of guards and money to keep himself alive. _

_The whitecoats looked annoyed at my outburst. But none of them tried to hurt me. No they all know better then to try and hit a Sin. But I knew they would make the exception level for me go up a bit. Damn._

_The idiot bolding white coat turned to me and said._

" _I said find you stupid brat. Not kill. We need you to give him this disk." He held up a blue disk. "and say that ITEX wants him to follow out on his promises. Otherwise he may not like the consequences." He smirked as he said the last. Yeah consequences. Us he meant. We would be the consequences. God I just hope we don't have to go after his wife or children. With a nod he gave us the coordinates and dismissed us. We were leaving at 6am so we were going to get a good night sleep. We-unlike are fellow experiments- have our own room. But we don't have cages. We have beds. Once we were through the door Jimmy had a go at me._

" _What were you thinking Alex!? Do you want to get yourself killed?" he shouted at me. Ok so Jimmy may be Wrath and I understand that he may have trouble controlling his anger sometimes but he has no right to yell at me when I was only thinking about what would happen if we were caught. So instead of answering I went over to my bed and pulled out some old newspapers. I picked up the one with the guy were supposed to finds picture on the front. They all looked shocked and confused. _

" _He is one of the leading candidates to become vice president, hell he might even become _the_ president. He has maximum security and is well liked so you can understand why I would protest against this one." I said annoyed. I sat back down on my bed looking up at all of them. They may all be a year older then me but I was their leader and listen to what I say. _

" _Crap. Okay I'm sorry for that but still next time don't yell at the whitecoat." Jimmy said walking over to me and giving me a hug. Soon we were all in a big group hug. They all stood back and we all put our fists together before we went to bed._

_**Flashback ends.**_

Alex's POV con

That's how I knew it. The guy we had to find was a part of some organisation that was setting up a program called the "Stargate Program" where they could travel to other worlds and universes through a big ring called a stargate. We had given him the message and yada yad yada. We had got the mission done and that. But one thing stuck with this whole time. It was the whole travel the universe thing. The Sins and I sat up at nights thinking about what we could do if we travailed what enemies and friends we would make. It was our escape. That was until Timmy died. He died in my arms. It was so sad. His last words were. " I guess we never got to travel the universe. Don't worry Alex we all will some day." And with that his eyes closed and he didn't wake up. I cried so hard for days after that. We all did. Now I have found the Stargate, Timmy isn't even alive to see it.

"Hey kid. You alright?" Someone said. No I wasn't I haven't been "alright" for years now. Not since Timmy died. Max was waving her hand in fount of my face. I closed my eyes and opened them. I swayed a little but Max steadied me. She said some thing but I didn't hear her. I opened my mouth to say I was fine. But I had somehow unintentionally looked up the SGC. You see I can find out about any secret organisation with my mind. I know scary. But if I'm not prepared for it my brain shuts down for an hour or two. And if I'm not prepared for it, it hurts like a goddamn son of a bitch.

Bye, bye world. It's time for me to go to sleep.

**Hey that was just an insight of** **Alex. So what do ya think? Good? Bad? Tell me please. I'm dying here. Now I'm gonna try something. I'm not going to do this on any other chapter. But I'm desperate.**

**If I don't get 5 only five reviews then no new chapter. I'm not mean I'm just annoyed and sick. So until next time… bye**

**R&R PLEASE**


	8. Chapter 10

**R&R PLEASE**

**Okay I get it. I will try to mind my language from now on. I am soooooo sorry for not updating I feel like a bitch. So please forgive me. Okay on with Jack's POV!!**

**BTW if anyone needs any more explanations on Alex then just PM me and ill tell you what you want to know. Btw they are not in the main briefing room they are in some other room. Cant have them in the real briefing room cause you can see the stargate from there.**

**O'Neill's POV**

Everyone was frantic to know what had happened to the kid. I had to admit I was curious to what had happened. I watched Max gently put her sister on the ground and turn to Angel.

" Angel sweetie. What just happened?" Max asked Angel. Odd thing to be asking a seven year old.

"_Not when you're a mind reader." _ Angels voice spoke in my head. I was taken aback. Right then. Am I going crazy? I decided to try and ask

" _No. I can talk to people in their minds that's all" _she answered.

Right so not crazy?

" _No you're not crazy." _pause_ ".At least I don't think you are."_

Oh that's a cheerful thought.

Angel just shrugged. And turned back to Max.

" Alex was trying to remember something and had accidently looked it up. She just needs some sleep." Angel said.

Max nodded and looked at her sister.

Everyone had fallen silent. They all looked at Angel, Max and Alex confused. I rosed an eyebrow at Sam hoping she would, like always understand my confusion. Carter shrugged as if saying " I have no idea don't ask me". I turned back to the kids who were trying to make Alex more comfortable. Total had moved over to Alex and sat next to her protectively. Must be a family thing or something. Seeing how this is an awkward situation, I decided to easy up everything with one of my jokes and helpful comments that have ended me up as being one of the most wanted by Goa'uld system lords.

"Right-e-o then General. I was thinking we could take Alex her to guest room six, and let the rest of the flock follow me to the mesh hall to have some brunch." I turned to the kids. " How's that sound kids?"

They all looked hesitant. I didn't blame them. They were in hostile territory and one of there men was down. What surprised was that no one had complained about my request.

" What about Alex? Who's going to stay with her?"

Nudge said. She looked like she wanted to say more but held back. The flock looked at one another. It looked like they all wanted to stay with her but they know they couldn't. Poor kids.

" I'll stay with her. I'm not that hungry anyways." Total said. They looked surprised. But they said nothing of it. So it looks like I'm taking a bunch of bird kids to brunch (and yes I do know how perverted it sounds.)

But hey, what's the worst that can happen?

**Okay that's the end of the chapter. I hope you like it. Once again I'm sorry for not up dating and I hope you are all not too angry with me. **

**Please R&R.**

**Bye.**


	9. food fight anyone? Maxs pov

**Baal: (insert crappy evil laugh here) I am the system lord Baal! Hear me ROAR! Hahaha**

**I will destroy wingless's computer and you pathetic humans will never get to read the rest of this fanfiction!!! Hahaha!**

**Me: yeah and if you do that my sister and brother and MOTHER will kill you slowly. And then they would cut you up into pieces and feed you to my dog.**

**Baal: . . . . **

**Beth (aka my older sis): dude what did he just say about destroying the computer?**

**Baal: *****runs away*******

**Beth: yeah you better run!**

**Me: okay then… **

**Okay just so you know I am sorry for not updating. And to answer someone (sorry forgot who you are) question. Alex is like Teal'c. She killed because she had to not because she wanted to. **

**Now for whatever chapter we are up to…**

**Oh and it's time for pie and blue jello!!**

**Max's POV**

Okay. This is the list of all the things that have happened today. This is weird even for us.

The Colonel offers to take us to Brunch. (that sounds VERY perverted)

Alex is out for a count. And we cant leave without her. Total of all people… well dogs I should say, is with her.

Oh and I forgot to do the dishes. Mums gonna kill me.

So to say that my mood is as happy as the wether in Antarctica was an understatement. I am officially in a foul mood and am willing to roundhouse anyone who gets on my nerves.

On the bright side of things. We get free brunch.

Good thing about the air force is they sure to hell know to keep the grub coming.

We had walked for about five minutes before the colonel stopped us in front of the mesh hall.

" Right now kiddo's. Do me a favour and don't make too much of a mess and don't start a food fight. Good knows I'm already in trouble. Don't need to have food fights on my record too." He said. He had a sorta smirk that said " what it wasn't me". I liked him. He looked like he was a good guy. Lets just hope he is not a white coat.

" What did you do?" Gazzy asked innocently.

The Colonel smiled. " well kiddo I would tell you but then but then we would be here for hours. And I for one want some coffee and food."

You want to hear a scary thought? We still had the link up this is what Fang thought.

_Hey is it just me or does he kinda remind you of Max?-Fang_

_Yeah maybe he's her real dad, not Jeb.-Iggy in his usual matter._

_Lol yeah that would be sooo funny is he really was. I mean Max is brave and strong and……-Nudge_

we didn't hear the rest of her rant because Angel cut the link at the smell of food.

Lets just say the flock and I were happy with the sight of the food.

We all ran and got as much as the tray could hold. The rest of the staff looked a bit startled but once the Colonel said it was alright they relaxed. This guy has some major respect around here. I wondered how he got it.

After about my third tray I walked up to get dessert. And that's when I saw it. It was the last piece of APPLE PIE!

I raced over to it and was about to take it when the Colonel picked it up. Nooo! I mentally screamed. Its mine!!!

I stood next to him and stole it right off his plate. And then I took a HUGE bite out of it. He didn't seem very happy with this. In fact this is the real funny thing. He acted like a little kid. The guy had to be in his forties and you know what he did. He looked at the pie then me and then the pie and said in an annoyed voice. " I was gonna eat that you know."

My reply was. " yeah and I bet you to so nock off gramps and let me finish MY pie."

He scrawled and then he picked up a cream pie and shove it right into my face!!

Okay now that set of a chain of events.

Try to picture this.

Me(Max) covered in cream pie.

Colonel Jack O'Neill smirking at his handy work and now taking a bite out of MY pie.

Everybody else shocked.

That's when all hell broke lose.

I whipped the cream off my face and then picked up some blue jello and tipped it all over his head.

To say he was happy about this was a big fat lie. To say he was pissed was dead on.

Before he could say anything Nudge yelled at the top of her voice, " FOOD FIGHT!!!" and then she threw he pudding at one of the personal that was in the room.

And you could guess what happened next.

Yes just like in high school everyone joined in. food went everywhere. The Colonel got Major Sam Carter with blue jello. It looked like someone tried to die her hair blue and failed meserbly.

You know how I said it was just like in high school and food was going everywhere/

Well just like in high school, someone opens the door and gets a face full of cream pie.

Except. The only thing was it was General Hammond. And he got a face full of cherry pie not cream. And he sure did look pissed.

" what on earth is going on here?" he asked. I turned and pointed to the Colonel and said.

" he started it!"

and well things just went a little crazy after that.

**R&R please **

**I don't know when ill update next. So please don't lose hope with my story.**

**I have a few ideas in mind so if your still alive after the fits of laughter form this chapter then you'll more then likely like the next.**

**Review me please! **


	10. food fight yum yum O'Neills POV

**I don't own Max Ride or Stargate SG1**

**Food fight O'Neills POV**

Well as perverted as it sounded I invited a bunch of kids to lunch. This should be fun. Cough not… don't get me wrong I love kids but I'm not in the mood to be baby sitting a bunch trigger happy winged kids.

" Right now kiddo's. Do me a favour and don't make too much of a mess and don't start a food fight. Good knows I'm already in trouble. Don't need to have food fights on my record too." Well anit that the truth. I'm already in trouble for too many things I've lost count. If it weren't for the fact I have saved the world so many times it think I would have been kick off the air force…

" What did you do?" Gazzy asked innocently.

I smiled. " Well kiddo I would tell you but then but then we would be here for hours. And I for one want some coffee and food."

After that I opened the door and let them in.

The looks on their faces… well it looked like a bunch of kids in a lolly shop. No pun intended for that.

Anyway me Carter, Teal'c and Daniel went and got some of our own food. I told them that it was alright and that there was no need to panic over a bunch of kids.

So after I had finished I went for desert. Yes I know its only… 11:28 in the morning but you can always have desert. Anyway I just took the last piece of apple pie when that Max kid came up and took the pie right off my plate!!!

To say I was happy with that is to say you have gone insane.

I looked at her and then the pie then her again. The whole place had gone quite.

I then broke the silence by saying in an annoyed voice. " I was gonna eat that you know."

Her only reply was. " yeah and I bet you to so nock off gramps and let me finish MY pie."

Oh gramps? You are dead. I picked up a cream pie ( though why they make these things is beyond me) and shoved it into her face. I smirked and took back my pie.

Well things went a little down hill from there.

She then grabbed a cup of blue jello and poured it over my head.

I was pissed at that.

Before I could say anything someone yelled "FOOD FIGHT!!"

And then all hell broke lose.

**Yes it's short but there is more to come soon.**


	11. Chapter 13

**Okay so I haven't updated in a while. I'm sorry for that… but we have now got Baal in captivity. Hopefully he stays there. Anyway on to the story.**

COUNTUNATION FROM MAX'S POV.

And before we could explain what had happened, the alarms went off._Emergency and security to holing room 4. __Immediately!_

God that voice and lights were getting annoying. The Col. and his team looked worried, but they looked as if they were used to things going wrong all the time. Which is very odd when you think about it…General Hammond on the other hand looked confused. He turned to on of the men on the side and said. " Who the hell is in holding room 4? That room was free!"

The soldier reply was a simple " not sure sir, but Maybourne was askin' about the other winged kid and what they were doing with her. My money's on that she's just woken up and she's pissed."

"_hey Angel can you see if that is Alex?"_

"_I tried already tried but I think she's blocking me!"_

Oh crap.__

General Hammond accepted this knowledge with a nod. " Thank you for telling me that son. Stand post here while I go and sort this out."

The soldier nodded. And Hammond began to walk towards a big blast door just as a very pissed off looking Alex smashed a hole threw it carrying Total as she walked towards this way…

**End of ep 1 part 1.**

**Okayy. That was the end of ep 1 part 1.**

**Yes I am doing episodes. Its fun that way. There will be more to come obviously so stick with me please!!**

**33 wingelessangelsstillfly **


	12. itss back!

**Sorry for the wait I had a writers block … that and school, moving house and stuff… sooo onto ep2 part 2 of Alien Wings.**

**Teal'c: previously on SG-1…**

**(show what just happened)**

**Teal'c: and now the conclusion..**

_The soldier nodded. And Hammond began to walk towards a big blast door just as a very pissed off looking Alex smashed a hole threw it carrying Total as she walked towards this way…_

**Hammond's POV(3****rd**** person)**

This has got to be one of the most weirdest day of his life he concluded. And that itself was saying something.

For starters he was having two representatives from Germany and Russia-both of whose countries are not on good moods with the SGC. Or SG-1 for that matter. George blamed Col. Jonathan 'Jack' O'Neill. He just couldn't keep his mouth shut. If it weren't for the fact he was such a good man and friend to have on hand, he would have kicked him off the base ages ago. But not only that but _Harry Maybourne_ has decided that he is the best candidate for this meeting.

Second. Three words. Avian-human hybrids'. There had been rumors that there had been six _winged children_ running around NY. And then the game at Dallas. And the whole reason for this meeting.

Now don't him wrong. General George Hammond had seen a lot in his days. From severing the air force and running the SGC he knew there were all sorts of evil in this- and other for that matter- world/s. but the stuff that was on that file he read made him sick. Thinking about how all those kids and how they had been experimented on. It was worse then what you would have expected form a Goa'uld not something you would think the human race- let alone the ta'ri. We were the good guys. Not the ones who _tortured _kids for heavens sake.

And what made sick- no disgusted- most of all was they had gotten away with it for years. If it hadn't been for a _kids_ blog. Asking _other kids_ help, they probably would have been worst consequences.

Now the reason for the meeting. That was simple. The children who had not only led an army of kids (on the internet mind you) to stopping this horror where supposed to explain to us what had happened and how they were even alive.

That had all gone to hell.

When they had first read the reports about the bird kids, there had been six, not seven. And there had been no freaking _talking_ dog with then either. Not only is a talking dog un-nerving, but that girl- who was no more than fifteen years old- had a look that would serve Bar'tac well, but had openly threatened a bunch of military personal. In a top-secret base. She didn't care though. She collapsed and her "flock" as the put it, acted as if were nothing.

Then when he came to collect Jack and the others he got a face full of cream pie! On top of that someone was using holding room four-, which was reserved for the more powerful Goa'uld. It shouldn't be occupied.

And now in front of him stood a very pissed off teenage winged girl holding a talking winged dog, walking threw a now blasted blast door.

Yes he was having a weird day indeed.


	13. and were back online

**Hello hello hello**

**How is everyone?**

**Sorry for not posting anything earlier…. But I am now.. :)**

**So before I get on with the story I have a few things to say:**

**First, Alex is like what the Erasers were… she was like an enforcer or assassin when she was at the school, so yes she can get out of a high security room easily…. Also, she is now friends with Iggy and Gazzy so you'd think she might have a few of their bombs up her sleeve right**

**Second, to the unsigned reviewer I would like to say this… I can't spell. I know this. I have hearing (and some trouble speaking) problems too. So please don't go off at me like that. I love when people give me pointers and read my stories. But I don't like it when they don't leave anything nice or kind about it.**

**Sooo enough about all that..**

**Time for the story.**

**Max pov**

Well. This is fun. You can now never say that the flock and I don't know how to throw a get together with the government and military. So far we've managed to have Alex collapse while trying to get information on the "SGC" whatever the hell that is. Then I managed to start a food fight with a Colonel over apple pie. And then a crème pie hit the General in the face! On top of that Alex seemed to have broken out of a holding room and had somehow blown a hole in the blast door that looked like it could hold off a small army. I think Iggy and the Gasman have something to do with that. They seem to like to blow things up together.

I looked at my twins pissed off look and wondered if the guards were still alive. Alex has a way of killing people when they piss her off. I'm pretty sure that if mum hadn't of forbid her to, Alex would have killed Jeb.

Alex must have read my expression because she said " Everyone's alive Max. They're just knocked out." To the General she said. " Sorry about the door. You may want to invest in something more stronger. If you don't mind I think the flock and I should leave now for we have no interest of being locked up again."

"Wait what do you mean? Alex what are you talking about? We're here to tell these guys what happened in Germany then we can go. Right?... Right?"

… **more to come soon.**

**Wingless out.**


End file.
